It Started with a Kiss
by RazBerrie13
Summary: It Started with a Kiss It all started with one kiss, out of all girls why would would he kiss me! You know what, let's start from the beginning. I'm Ally Dawson and I'm from class F. Class F is a class full of dumb people. Anyways, my story begins when I wrote a love letter to the smartest and the most popular guy in my school Austin Moon. *Based off the Taiwanese drama*first story
1. Chapter 1: Letters & Rejections

**I Started With A Kiss Chapter 1: Letters & Rejections**

**P.S. Austin and Ally and the rest of the cast are seniors. **

***I don't own Austin&Ally and It Started With a Kiss***

Ally's POV

It all started with one kiss, out of all girls why would would he kiss me! You know what, let start from the beginning. I'm Ally Dawson and I'm from class F. If you didn't know class F is a class where there's a lot of people aren't that bright. Anyways, my story begins when I wrote a love letter to the smartest, cutest, and the most popular guy in my school Austin Moon.

*2 weeks earlier at school*

"Hi guys!" I said to my best friends Trish and Kira. "Hey Ally!" They said in unison. "Are you guys going to study for the finals?" I asked. " I would but, it's to hard!" Trish whined.

" yeah, even though we study we still fail. So why bother studying when your gonna fail!" Kira said. " how about we have a study session after school at my house!" " didn't you just move to that old house?" Trish asked " it's not old it's middle aged!" I said defending my new middle aged house. "Sure it is!" They both said. "but, we'll come after school." Trish said.

*bell rings*

"Well, We're heading to class aren't you coming Ally?" Said Kira. "I just need to get something in my locker. I was walking to my class when I saw Austin Moon walking in my direction, so I opened my book and got out a letter. Not an ordinary letter but a love letter! I wanted to tell him but, I was to scared so I wrote a love letter with all my feelings in it and I really worked hard on it. it took me all night. As he was getting closer, I put the letter in my hand and then, stretched my arms towards him. Then, when I thought he was about to take it, he just walked past me! After that I was on the floor lying there speechless. Everyone gathered around me asking if I was fine or what happened. Then, I saw Austin walking towards me then said " don't you have anything better to do?" I just layed there still shocked. Then, the people were starting to notice the letter and tried grabbing it but, I ran to my class quick enough to escape everyone.

At lunch everyone was trying to grab the letter but, I hid in the music room. Trish and Kira came in with food. "Here, eat!" Said Kira. "Thanks, I was starving!" I exclaimed. After I finished my lunch, I started whining saying "why didn't he accept it," "well he's missing out you're awesome Ally!" Said Kira. "Yeah! " agreed Trish. "Thanks guys!" "Come on let's head out!" Trish said. "Before we go, Ally, wear this hoodie and sunglasses!" Kira said.

When we were heading out a guy blocks my way I look up and I saw-

**Cliffhanger! I hope guys enjoyed it! And please review!**

**xoxoxo Razberrie**


	2. Chapter 2: Disasters & Donations

**Hey guys! I'm back with the new chapter! Disclaimer: don't own Austin and Ally and It Started with a Kiss! Before I start the story the school is different, the classes are from smartest to dumbest. So class A is the smartest and class F is the dumbest. In this story Austin is the smart one, while Ally is the dumb one. Ally, Kira, Trish, and Dallas are in class F. Now on to the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Disasters & Donations

Ally's POV

"Before we go, Ally, wear this hoodie and sunglasses!" Kira said. When we were heading out a guy blocks my way I look up and I saw Dallas. Dallas is my classmate/friend I think, and he has a major crush on me since he met me. "I heard you wrote Austin Moon a love letter! Tell me this isn't true!" He said dramatically, while shaking my shoulder. "Dallas, get off Ally!" Trish exclaimed. He lets go then said, "why? Why did you do it? I liked you first!" Dallas said. "You know what, I think I need to teach that Austin that he shouldn't reject you!" Dallas said. Dallas was about to walk away, but, then I said "that's enough Dallas! "You'll just make a fool out of yourself!" "Fine, but only because you said so," Dallas said.

Trish, Kira, and I we walking towards the front door when Kira said "do we take the bus or a cab to your new house?" "I think we should take the bus", I suggested. That's when Dallas showed up asking where we're going and followed us home. "Dallas why did you follow me home?" I said feeling a little bit annoyed. "I wanted to make sure you were safe!" He said. "Since you're here you might as well come in. We all came in the house, I said hi to my dad and then the weirdest thing happened. Dallas just started calling my dad "dad". When my dad asked why he was him dad because we we're "going to get married" in the future. All I did was slap him on the arm while saying "we are not getting married!" While we were eating sandwiches that my dad made then, everything started shaking. My dad screamed "EARTHQUAKE!" Everyone rushed outside. Once everyone got out my dad went in to get a picture of my mom then ran back outside. A minute later I watched my house collapse. Next thing I know my dad and I are sleeping at his restaurant.

The next day everyone kept telling me sorry because of my house. The weird thing is our house was the only one that collapsed. I was walking through the hallways with Trish and Kira then, we saw Dallas wi the megaphone telling people to donate to me because I lost my house. I thought that was nice of him but I don't want too much attention but, he just added more. We were hiding from the crowd then, Austin Moon walks by the crowd like it was just an ordinary day. Austin kept walking until Dallas called him telling him to donate. "Come on Austin donate to Ally" "excuse me" Austin said. "come on it won't hurt to donate some money!" Austin was about to donate when I ran up to him telling him I don't need his money and to stop looking down on people. "Remember you said those words" Austin said then, walked away.

**I hope you guys liked it! Don't worry it'll get more interesting in the next chapter! If you want to ask any questions pm me and review!**

**xoxoxo Razberrie **


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In & Secrets

**Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome! Disclaimer: don't own Austin and Ally and It Started with a Kiss! Now on the story!**

Chapter 3: Moving In & Secrets

No one's POV

Lester(Ally's dad) was sitting in front of his broken house eating a sandwich. While the news reporters trying to film there house and saying what happened to it.

Mike and Mimi Moon are watching the news when they saw a familiar looking man sitting eating a sandwich. "Hey Mimi, isn't that Lester Dawson? My best friend since kindergarten!" Mike said. "Yeah, it is him! Poor him, we should visit him there!" Mimi said. "Let's go!" Mike exclaimed.

Lester was still there sitting when heard a familiar voice call his name. He turns around seeing his best friend and his wife Mike and Mimi Moon. "Lester is that you? How are I haven't seen you since the wedding!" Mimi said. "We're sorry about your home! Where are you guys staying?" Mike said. "I'm fine, and we're staying at my restaurant." He said. "How is Ally? Is she doing fine?" Mimi asked. "Yeah, she doing fine." "I have a great idea!" Mike said. "What is it?" Mimi and Lester asked. "Well, how about you and Ally stay with us since we have an extra room in our house!" Mike suggested. "No, we wouldn't want to be a bother." "It's not a bother and we owe you one! You're the one that introduced me to Mimi and if you didn't do that, then I don't what I would do with my wonderful wife!" Mike stated. "Aw, thank you honey!" Mimi said. "Ok, fine I'll move in with you guys!" "You can move in tonight!" "Ok, be there at seven!"

Ally's POV

Me and my dad are driving to his best friends house with the things that we have left. We arrived and the house is like a mini mansion! That's when Mike came out greeting us. "Is this Ally? She looks just like her mother!" Mike said. Mike started to call his son so his son can help us unpack. A minute later Mike son came out greeting my dad while I was getting my boxes. The weirdest thing is he sounds familiar but, I couldn't figure out where he was from. When I turned around and saw Austin Moon. I quickly turned around, but I think he noticed me then, he just smirked and continued to stare at me cause he knows I'm trying to avoid him right now. We went in the house when a peppy woman who I'm guessing is Mimi comes up to me and giving me compliments. Then, she pulled me towards the dining table showing me a cake she baked for me. I was sitting at the table eating cake, listening to Mimi saying that she always wanted a daughter and now that I'm here she said that she feels like she has one now. "I heard you and Austin are in the same grade but different classes, right?" She asked. "Yes" I said slowly. "So do you guys know each other?" She continued. "Yes" I said again in the same pace and tone. "But, our class difference is really apart, right Ally?" Austin said then walked up stairs carrying a box. "Yes" I said again. I continued to eat my cake when a boy that looks like he's 9 started to stare at me getting closer. "Aaron, stop scaring Ally!" Mimi said while waving her hand in front of his face. He backed away. "Hey Ally, I'm doing my homework right now can you help me with this math problem?" Aaron asked. He showed me this problem: 45x10+(9x27)-38. I flipped the math book and saw it was for 6th graders. So I tried to figure it out and said the answer was 743 I think, I was never good at math or anything else. Austin came in and saying i was wrong then, explained it all to Aaron and the right answer was 655. Then, Aaron started to call me dumb and all I did was I stuck out my tongue at him and arguing with him like a child. After that I went up to my room and when I entered it was decorated with lace and dolls. I guess Mimi did all of this for me. "This used to be Aaron's room but since you moved in I have to share with a room with him." Austin said. "Why are you here all of the sudden?" I asked him. "Cause, mom told me to come up here to see if you needed any help." He said. "No, I don't need any help." I said too quickly. His eyebrows raised then said "ok, suit yourself." He said walking away.

During breakfast I still can't believe that I live with Austin Moon! Austin stood up getting ready to go to school, he was about to walk but then Mimi said that he should walk with me. I was trying to catch up to him, but then I tripped and bumped into him. "I'm so so sorry!" exclaimed. "Okay, I have four rules for you. One, don't bump into me, my body is made out of flesh and bones not cement and I want you to keep your distance for safety. Two, I'll only show you how to get to school once, I don't care if you have to leave bread crumbs or rocks to remember the way. Three, don't ever tell anyone that we live together, you have to keep it a secret. Four, don't talk to me in school. Okay?" He said. "I get it." I said.

**Okay guys I hoped you liked it! I'll update as much as I can because my school starts on September 3rd! Pm me if you have a question and I'll answer it!**

**xoxoxo Razberrie**


End file.
